after the war
by joorangejuice
Summary: chief finds himself in a new war with a new key that will let the covenent survivers concer earth
1. Chapter 1

While halo is being destroyed, Master Chief zooms by in a warthog with the Arbiter. Then Cortana screams, 90% Chief! Chief drives on a ramp and lands in the ship they were hoping to land on. They escaped halo once more. Then Chief gets knocked down. He begins falling then he grips on to the floor and climbs up. Everything goes white around them. The war was over, but it wasn't all over. Chief finds himself in space and probably even in a different dimension. He couldn't find the Arbiter, he was probably on earth, thought Chief. Cortana interrupts the silence, I can't get a signal so we can't contact the marines. I don't know where we are, but all I know is that we're not somewhere near Earth or the Milky Way. It'll take days, months, maybe even years for them to find us. Well I'm gonna go kill time. Chief goes to one of the pods and opens it then he steps inside. Then the pod closes and Master Chief falls asleep. Cortana sighs then disappears. After a long while the room goes bright and 2 marines appear. WE'VE FOUND HIM! WE'VE FOUND HIM, screams the marines. Then Cortana appears and says Chief there here. Chief doesn't move. Wake him up boys. The marines punch in the code and the pod opens. The Master Chief twitches and then he got up. All he said was, what's going on. The marines said, well it's been 17 years and theirs a new war. It started out when the elites betrayed us and only the red and silver elites remain on our side. The blue and gold are our enemy's. Same with the arbiter. Arbiter, chief thought in confusion. So the hostile elites found grunt, jackal, and hunter survivors. So now there rebuilding there species. Why did they betray us asks Chief. Because the elites found out that there is a room somewhere in the Earth. There is a map room that tells you where a key is and that key will kill every human and allows you to take control of the forerunners. That will give them the power to concur Earth, but it might kill the aliens to. So that's why some elites are with us. Anyhow we sent a spy and he didn't find out where the place is but he did find out that only a forerunner's DNA can activate the map. Then they must be looking for me, Chief interrupts. What do you mean, asked a marine. I mean that when I was in halo I found out that I was a son of a forerunner. So let's go to Earth before they find us. Yes sir, answers the marines. Chief reaches out to get Cortana, but right when his hand was a few inches away, Cortana says, don't die Chief. Don't count on it, says chief. Then he gets Cortana and follows the marines to a pelican. Surprisingly, the door on the other side gets busted down. Then 6 elites blue elites and 2 gold elites with energy swords appeared. They must of followed us, screamed the marines. Here take this chief. The marine handed him an assault riffle, then they hustled to the pelican while the elites shot at him. The marines and chief reached the pelican and chief got to the back and started shooting down a few elites before they could reach it in time. When a gold elite was coming up the pelican soared through space. The pelican turned around and shot at the phantom that the elites rode on. After a few seconds the phantom got exploded along with the mysterious place chief and Cortana were stuck in. See ya bastards, hollered the marine that was piloting. Then they headed toward earth.


	2. Chapter 2

As Chief lands onto Earth he finds himself in a marine base and when he enters he finds marines in casts and injured marines that are knocked out heading to the medical room. He follows the marines that helped him to Earth to a room. Chief sees a strange looking young man with a wrinkled gray uniform. Chief this is Captain Smith. Good to see you chief, I thought I'd never live to see this day. Good work marines. Why'd you bring me here, asked Chief rudely. Well it's obvious. Since you heard about the war going on right now and you're the only Spartan alive. Also I've got some good news Chief. What? Well I've explored the first halo ring and I found a few pods that created Spartans. So you won't be the only Spartan. But what makes you so sure that the marines won't die like last time, asked Chief. Cause this is the future and since technology is better, I made the pods much safer so don't count on us to die from the process. Then a loud siren went off and a marine rushed into the room. THE COVENENTS HERE, screamed the marine. Then the marine died with a energy sword mark in his back. Chief took out the assault riffle the marines gave him back at the other place. Nothing appeared then an enemy elite appeared with his camo off. Then it turned on it's camo again. Chief saw the blur of the elite go to marines unaware that the elite was heading towards them. The marines soon died from the elite. Then the blur was heading toward the captain. Chief sneaked away without the elite noticing. Then when it was about to swing it's sword. Chief blocked it with his riffle. Then Chief knocked the sword away from the elite and started to beat it down. Then Chief checked the body. He found a mini portable screen and then eaded Chief the arbiter lighted up the blank screen the arbiter said, I see so you are alive, but you won't be soon. I sent an army to kill you and I guess one of my elites have found you. So many others will come to your location demon. The mini screen turned off and Chief threw it on the ground and it broke. Captain, we gotta escape to the landing zone where I entered. The captain went to the announcer and said, any UNSC forces leave for evacuation. This is not a drill, this is not a drill. Lets go Smith, urged Chief. The captain took a battle riffle and a pistol. You might need a side arm Chief. So Chief also takes a pistol and they headed out the room. Then a grunt appeared and said there over there. Then out in the distance 2 elites along with 4 jackals turned around. Chief whacked the grunt and took it's 2 plasmas. Then Chief stuck the 2 elites and the captain killed the 4 jackals. Then the door that they were heading to got exploded and the door soon wasn't able to be opened. Turn the other way chief ,said Cortana finally. Then Chief got to a point where there were 2 passages. Right, said Cortana. Then Chief and the captain headed toward a door then it opened and 5 marines appeared shooting through a cavernous passage way. Then the marines got incinerated by a firebomb grenade. Then the Chief and the captain shot through there way, but a gold elite was about to stab Chief with his sword until a red elite killed the gold one. Chief was confused for a second then he remembered that red and silver elites were on his side. Then the red elite said, so it's true that you are still alive. The elite then starts following him as they headed to a door. Chief pressed the button and the door broke into pieces taking down his shield. Then 2 elites started shooting at him while Chief took cover while waiting for his shield to recharge. Then Chief's shield recharged and the 2 elites started to head towards him. Chief took an energy sword near by and the 2 elites got stabbed. Chief threw away the sword and took back his assault riffle and shot at grunts at the other end of the hall way. When the grunts died the Chief, elite, and the captain headed down the hallway and fell down a hole. Oh great Chief, said Cortana. You guys could of jumped over the hole but you didn't. We didn't see the hole, retorted Chief. THAT'S NO EXCUSE, yelled Cortana. Anyhow keep going forward and when you head toward another 2 passages go right again. So they all followed what she said and then reached a landing zone with marines being killed by covenant. We gotta save them Chief, said Cortana. Ok you elite and you captain head into the pelican but don't take off and the elite will cover you when your in the pilot's seat captain. So they went in the pelican and Chief started out with killing 3 elites by whacking them in the back. Then head shot 6 grunts and 8 jackals with his pistol. Then he sprayed all the rest of them without a scratch. That was amazing, said a marine. Hey it's the Chief we're saved, yelled another. This war is ours now, said a group of other marines. And so on. So they all went in to pelicans and banshees and hornets and took off.


End file.
